1. Field of the Invention
Aspects generally relate to a window for a display device and a display device including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently-known display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode display (OLED), a field emission display (FED), an electrophoretic display device, and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.